Pokemon Esmeralda
by eljefe2000
Summary: Un chico que salta entre dimensiones conoce a aura, la entrenadora pokemon hija del líder del gimnasio de ciudad petalia en la región de Honnen, pero no sólo eso, sino que despierta los deseos de dos chicas que pertenecen a los equipos rivales, el equipo aqua y eL equipo magma, ahora con ayuda de aura y con estas chicas de por medio deberá parar a ambos equipos y salvar al mundo
1. el ataque del equipo Aqua

En un lugar conocido como la ruta 103 de la región de Honnen un niño de unos diez años se encontraba pescando...

-Esto es muy aburrido- dijo el chico de pelo castaño y ojos cafés, de tez blanca, con una sudadera azul, unos pantalones del mismo color y tenis blancos, además de unos guantes negros con una E marcada en ellos, media 1.33 y tenía una mochila blanca- rojo dijo que este era un buen lugar para pescar, pero creo que me engaño, no importa, ya que estoy aquí iré a explorar la región- dijo mientras guardaba su caña y caminaba con rumbo a ciudad petalia-

Al llegar a su destino se encontró con un hombre de pelo castaño con lentes de sol y un traje azul, con zapatos negros...

-Tu eres un entrenador pokemon ¿no?- dijo mientras veía al desconcertado chico frente a él- hace un rato me encontré con una chica que también parecia entrenadora pero para mi que era su primer viaje,- dijo mientras sonreía- pero tu eres diferente, pareces tener experiencia a pesar de tu corta edad- dijo mientras veía al aún confundido niño- nos volveremos a ver- dijo mientras se iba-

-Que raro señor- dijo mientras caminaba con rumbo al bosque, que al parecer era el único camino si quería seguir avanzando-

Estuvo cruzando por la maleza cuando vio a un señor atrás de una chica con paliacate verde, la curiosidad le ganó y se acercó...

-Tienes muchas agallas para enfrentar al equipo aqua- dijo el soldado frente a ella mientras sacaba una pokeball- adelante pochyena- dijo mientras el pokemon salía al combate-

-Adelante torchic- dijo la chica mientras enviaba a su pokemon-

-Oye,- dijo una chica de diez años atrás del soldado de unos 25, esta tenía el pelo rubio y ojos azules y tambien tenía el uniforme del equipo aqua- ¿Puedo pelear yo también?- dijo mientras sacaba una pokeball-

-Claro novata, pero no dañes mucho a ese pokemon- dijo el otro soldado mientras se reía-

-Adelante Mashtomp- dijo mientras sacaba un Mashtomp la evolución de Mupkin-

-Eso no es justo- dijo el niño de la caña de pescar mientras sacaba otra pokeball- ya veran lo que es perder- dijo mientras lanzaba la pokeball- Acaba con ellos Mightyena- dijo mientras veía al pokemon evolución de pochyena- Mightyena utiliza mordida contra Mashtomp- dijo mientras Mightyena se abalanzaba contra este-

-Torchic, ascuas contra pochyena- dijo la chica mientras torchic disparaba los proyectiles-

-Mashtomp, esquivalo y usa cañón de agua- dijo la chica mientras Mashtomp lograba evadir el ataque de Mightyena y le lanzaba un poderoso chorro de agua encima-

-Ahora Mightyena- dijo el chico mientras Mightyena esquiva el cañón de agua- auuuu- despues de que Mightyena aullara un enorme terremoto derribó a Mashtomp-

Cuando Mightyena le iba a dar el golpe de gracia el niño se puso frente al Mashtomp protegiendolo...

-Mightyena, no, ya lo hemos hablado- dijo mientras lo agarraba- no matamos pokemon, no hay pokemon malos, sólo malos entrenadores- dijo mientras guardaba a su pokemon-

El pochyena enemigo tambien estaba eliminado y la chica y el torchic celebraban...

-Ya veran, volveremos, además tenemos algo que tomar- dijo el más grande de los soldados- vámonos Maki- dijo mientras veía a la niña-

Esta estaba, muy a su pesar, interesada en aquel chico que la había derrotado, le había gustado no sólo lo aspecto, sino también su forma de tratar a los pokemon, tuvo compasión de su Mastomp aún despues de que era su rival, su nuevo objetivo personal sería, que ese chico iba a ser de ella aunque tuviera que obligarlo...

-Sí, vámonos- dijo mientras guardaba a Mastomp y se iban mientras ella pensaba- nos volveremos a ver mi lindo rival-

-Gracias por ayudarme chicos,- dijo el sujeto de pelo castaño y traje verde que antes estaba atrás de la chica- tomen estas pokeballs en señal de agradecimiento- dijo mientras les entregaba a ambos una super ball- el dijo... O no- dijo el hombre mientras salía corriendo a la ciudad ferreica-

-Buen ataque el de tu torchic, valla que es fuerte para la poca experiencia que tiene- dijo el chico mientras veía a la chica-

-Tu tampoco estuviste nada mal- dijo ella mientras le sonreía- soy aura, por cierto- dijo mientras le daba la mano-

-Dominique, mis amigos me dicen Jefe- dijo el mientras sonreía-tu padre es el líder de gimnasio de ¿ciudad petalia?- dijo mientras veía a la chica sospechando las verdaderas intenciones de su amigo rojo al enviarlo a esa región-

-Sí, es mi padre- dijo ella mientras lo veía-

-Bueno aura fue un placer conocerte, pero ahora debo ir a la ciudad ferreica- dijo el jefe mientras seguia su camino-

-Espera jefe, te puedo acompañar hasta esa ciudad- dijo aura mientras veía a su nuevo amigo- es que me aburro mucho sin nadie con quien charlar de vez en cuando-

-Claro, pero despues tu iras por tu cuenta, tengo algo que hacer por esa ciudad- dijo el mientras la veía-

-Claro, no hay problema- dijo aura mientras caminaba a un lado del jefe-

-Andando- dijo el Jefe mientras avanzaba con su nueva amiga-

*Este fic esta completamente basado en el pokemon esmeralda, es la misma historia pero con algunos cambios en la trama...


	2. Ciudad Ferreica

-Asi que salvaste al profesor abedul de un Zigzagon- dijo el jefe que iba caminado al lado de aura mientras pasaban por un puente de madera para llegar a la ciudad ferreica-

-Sí, por eso me regaló este torchic- dijo ella mientras jugaba con su pokeball donde estaba torchic-

Después de llegar a la ciudad... bueno, nos vemos aura, debo ir a hacer algo- dijo el jefe mientras se iba-

-Hasta pronto- grito aura mientras se iba al gimnasio-

En el centro pokemon...

-Oye rojo, puedes oirme- dijo el jefe que estaba comunicándose con rojo atravez de la pc del centro-

-O jefe, ¿Que tal todo?- dijo Rojo mientras veía a su amigo atravez de la pc-

-Bueno, considerando que sólo conseguí un pochyena que evolucione, un lotad y un wingull,- dijo el jefe mientras se ponía serio- ignorando el echo de que un tipo raro me hablo, conocí a la hija del líder de gimnasio de ciudad petalia y me enfrente a unos soldados de una organización parecida al equipo Rocket llamado el equipo aqua- dijo mientras lo veía con un poco de enojo- todo bien- dijo mientras sonreía-

-Me alegro, oye debo colgar, Kirby, eso no es tuyo, deja mi comida- dijo mientras colgaba-

-¡Maldito campeón de Kanto!, jódete- dijo el jefe muy enojado sin percatarse de que llamó la atención de todos en el centro pokemon-

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto una chica con blusa blanca, pantalones negros y tenis rojos, de pelo castaño y ojos esmeralda-

-Sí, sólo que odio a mi amigo, es un idiota- dijo el jefe mientras veía a la chica- soy el jefe por cierto- dijo mientras le sonreía- ¿Como te llamas?- le dijo mientras está sonreía-

-Soy Yuki- dijo mientras le sonreía-

-Bueno Yuki, ¿Que te parece si paseamos un rato por la ciudad y hablamos un poco?- dijo el jefe con una sonrisa mientras Yuki se sonrojaba levemente-

-Claro- dijo Yuki mientras tambien sonreia-

Salieron del centro pokemon y caminaron por la ciudad sin rumbo fijo...

-Dime Yuki, ¿A que te dedicas?- pregunto el jefe mientras veía a la chica- digo, supongo que no vives aquí, tampoco creo que seas una estudiante, así que me queda que seas entrenadora pokemon- dijo mientras veía a Yuki un poco nervioso-

-Pues ahora soy nueva recluta en un equipo conocido como el equipo magma- dijo ella mientras le sonreía al jefe- ¿y tu?- pregunto mientras veía al jefe que estaba pensando como reaccionaria al contarle que hacia-

-Soy un entrenador pokemon de la región de Kanto- dijo mientras le sonreía- de casualidad unos tipos conocidos como el equipo aqua son amigos tuyos- dijo el jefe mientras veía a su "talvez" nueva amiga-

-¿Bromeas?, ellos son los rivales del equipo magma- dijo ella mientras veía al jefe un poco enojada-

-Que bueno, es que les di una paliza a unos soldados del equipo aqua hace un rato en el bosque que esta antes de esta ciudad- dijo el jefe mientras sonreía divertido por que no se había divertido tanto desde que junto a rojo y los héroes smash se enfrentaron a Tabuu-

-¿Encerio?, eso odiosos del equipo aqua, debí haberlo visto- dijo ella mientras sonreía embelesada con la sonrisa del chico-

-Quitense- dijo un tipo mientras empujaba al jefe y Yuki-

El jefe rápidamente identificó a los dos soldados del equipo aqua que enfrentó en el bosque y su mirada de enojo se cruzó con la mirada burlona de Maki causando la irritación del jefe...

-Son ellos- dijo el jefe rápidamente- mientras los veía-

-Devuelvanme eso- dijo el mismo hombre que antes había salvado en el bosque-

-Jefe, esta bien- dijo aura preocupada por su amigo- salgo del gimnasio y veo como esos sujetos te tiran al piso, no los vamos a dejar salirse con la suya ¿cierto?- dijo ella mientras le tendía la mano al jefe con una sonrisa vengativa-

-Claro que no,- dijo el jefe mientras tomaba la mano de aura- lo siento Yuki, pero ese maldito equipo aqua no se la va ha acabar- dijo mientras el y aura corría con dirección al túnel fervergal-

En la cabeza de Yuki había una sola cosa en su cabeza, debía deshacerse de esa tal aura si queria la completa atención de su nuevo amigo... los heroes estuvieron corriendo hasta que llegaron a la entrada de la cueva y vieron a un señor anciano muy angustiado...

-¿Que tiene señor?- le pregunto el jefe al hombre-

-Esos rufianes se an robado a mi pobre peko- dijo mientras señalaba la cueva-

-Esto es el colmo- dijo el jefe mientras se metía corriendo al túnel-

Aura lo siguió hasta que dieron con ambos soldados...

-Esto es el colmo, devuelvanme el pokemon que le robaron a ese anciano- dijo el jefe furioso-

-Quitanoslo si puedes- dijo el hombre mientras lanzaba a su pochyena al campo-

-Adelante Mashtomp- dijo Maki mientras lanzaba al pokemon al campo de batalla-

-Ve Combousken- dijo aura mientras lanzaba a su pokemon al campo de batalla- mientras combatia con los aprendices de Petra e conseguido que torchic evolucione a Combousken, jefe, usted encargarse de ese Mashtomp, el pochyena es mío- dijo ella mientras veía al pokemon rival-

-Esto es por haberse robado a peko- dijo mientras lanzaba una honorball- te lo encargo squirtle- dijo el jefe mientras el pokemon acuático era revelado- demostremos que el tamaño ponlo es todo- dijo mientras sonreía-

-Squirtle- dijo este mientras se ponía unas gafas de sol-

-Planeas vencerme con esa pequeña tortuga- dijo ella en forma de burla mientras veía al pequeño squirtle-

-Squirtle, utiliza hidrobomba- dijo el jefe mientras esté sonreía-

-Mashtomp utiliza surf- dijo Maki mientras esté creaba una ola que iba directo a squirtle-

Squirtle corrió al agua y desaparecio en esta...

-Pero que...- dijo Maki al ver lo que hizo squirtle-

-Regla número uno de los entrenadores de Kanto- dijo el jefe en tono burlón- nunca subestimes la capacidad de un pokemon para crear estrategias propias- dijo mientras sonreía-

Squirtle salió del agua golpeando con su cola a Mashtomp mandandolo a volar...

-Hazlo squirtle- dijo el jefe al percatarse de lo que planeaba squirtle-

Este comenzo a girar dentro de su caparazón y disparo un trueno contra Mashtomp debilitando al pokemon de un golpe...

-Bien echo squirtle- dijo el jefe mientras saltaba de felicidad-

En ese momento un golpe saco volando a squirtle derrotandolo...

-Bien echo Mightyena- dijo el soldado del equipo aqua-

-Lo siento jefe, Combousken no pudo contra el- dijo Aura mientras veía a su pokemon derribado-

-Esto si que me ha echo enfadar,- dijo con una sonrisa diabólica mientras guardaba a squirtle- tendré que usar la técnica especial- dijo mientras sacaba una pokeball azul de arriba y roja de abajo con los bordes blancos- destrozalo Sonic- dijo mientras la pokeball se abría y se cerraba-

-Yo no veo a ningún pokemon- dijo el soldado antes de ver a a su pokemon recibir muchos golpes al mismo tiempo-

-Regresa- dijo el jefe mientras la pokeball se volvía a abrir y algo entraba en ella con un rapido rato y se volvía a cerrar- no te atrevas a subestimarnos otra vez, vámonos aura- dijo el jefe mientras tomaba a peko y las piezas devon-

-Claro- dijo Aura mientras seguia al jefe un poco desconcertada por que no sabía que había pasado exactamente ahi dentro-

Maki seguí embelesada con aquel carácter explosivo pero animado y tenebroso que ese chico tenía, era como si hubiera encontrado alguien a quien pudiera protegerla, ese chico le gustaba cada vez más... los héroes salieron del túnel para encontrarse con el anciano del peko...

-Gracias por salvar a mi peko chicos, soy el señor arenque, si un día quieren algo sólo diganme- dijo mientras se iba de ese lugar-

-Vamos aura, debemos devolverle estas piezas a ese señor de antes- dijo el jefe mientras aura sólo afirmaba con la cabeza-

Fueron con el sujeto y este les dijo...

-Gracias por recuperar las piezas chicos- dijo el hombre mientras sonreía- toman esto y acompañenme por favor- dijo mientras les daba unas superballs y los guiaba a un edificio que decia "Devon S.A."-

El los guió hasta arriba y esto pasó...

-Esperenme aquí- dijo el hombre mientras iba a hablar con un anciano de traje café-

-¿Que crees que este pasando jefe?- dijo Aura mientras veía al jefe-

-Talvez nos van a dar algo por haber ayudado a este hombre- dijo el jefe mientras veía a Aura-

-El señor peñas quiere verlos- dijo el hombre que acababa de regresar-

Los dos chicos se acercaron con el señor peñas y este les sonrió...

-Supongo que ustedes son los que recuperaron mis piezas, tomen esto en señal de agradecimiento- dijo el señor peñas mientras les regalaba unos pokenavs-

-Gracias señor- dijo el jefe mientras sonreía y se ponía en marcha a la salida seguido de aura-

-Esperen, ¿podrían darle esto a máximo en pueblo azuliza?- dijo el señor peñas mientras les daba una carta-

-Cuente con nosotros señor peñas- dijo aura mientras tomaba el sobre y alcanzaba al jefe-

Ya en la planta baja...

-Mi pokenav esta sonando- dijo el jefe mientras lo contestaba-

-Jefe, cuanto tiempo, el señor peñas me ha dicho que te dio un pokenav, así que decidi marcarte- dijo una voz que el jefe reconocería en cualquier parte-

-Profesor Oak- dijo el jefe con una sonrisa mientras le contestaba- que tal todo por allá, ¿Como esta Green?- dijo mientras esperaba la respuesta del profesor-

-El esta bien, esta en ciudad azafrán, pero encuanto marque le diré que ya tienes un pokenav- dijo el profesor con evidente euforia en su voz- por cierto, el profesor abedul me dijo que te pasarás por su laboratorio- dijo mientras su voz se volvía sería- debo colgar, Yellow acaba de entrar al laboratorio- dijo mientras colgaba-

-El profesor Oak siempre esta ocupado- dijo el jefe mientras veía a aura que colgó su pokenav-

-El señor peñas me hablo para saber si mi pokenav funcionaba correctamente- dijo aura mientras veía a su amigo- deberíamos entregar esta carta- dijo mientras la sacaba-

-El profesor Oak me ha dicho que visite al profesor Abedul, ¿Sabes donde vive?- dijo el jefe mientras veía a su amiga-

-Claro te lo diré si me dices que fue lo que pasó en la cueva- dijo aura mientras el jefe suspiraba-

-Te ibas q enterar de todas formas, despues de todo tu eres quien debe salvar al mundo pokemon- dijo el jefe mientras veía a aura indiferente- yo soy un universwalker, salto entre dimensiones- dijo esperando la reacción de aura-

-No me sorprende- dijo ella mientras sonreía- esa maestría con los pokemon no cualquiera la tiene, además de aquella pokeball tan extraña que tenías- dijo mientras lo veía-

-Bueno, no esperaba esa reacción pero bueno- dijo el jefe mientras sonreía por lo bien que se lo tomó Aura- lo que pasó en la cueva, fue que utilize una pokeball de invocación- dijo mientras ella lo veía con cara de curiosidad- es una pokeball especial que yo inventé, me permite traer monstruos de otras dimensiones- dijo mientras sonreía-

-Eso es genial- dijo Aura mientras sonreía- supongo que no querrás mostrarme al tal sonic- dijo ella mientras sonreía nerviosamente -

-Talvez en otra ocasión- dijo el jefe mientras lanzaba una pokeball y de esta salía un Fearrow- ahora te agradecería que me dijeras dónde vive ese profesor Abedul- dijo mientras se subía en Fearrow-

-Vive en la villa raíz- dijo aura mientras lo veía- si terminas pronto me vendría bien un poco de ayuda en pueblo azuliza- dijo mientras sonreía-

-Vale, si me sobra tiempo pasaré a verte en pueblo azuliza- dijo el jefe mientras le sonreía- levanta el vuelo amigo, rumbo a villa raíz- dijo mientras salía volando a la villa raíz-

-Demonios, ya no lo alcanze- dijo una voz atrás de aura-

-¿Quien eres tu?- pregunto aura a la voz-

-Me llamo Green y soy el amigo del jefe, ¿Sabes a donde fue?- le dijo el chico castaño con playera morada pantalón café y tenis negros-

-Si, fue a villa raíz- dijo aura mientras veía a Green-

-Gracias- dijo mientras salía corriendo en dirección al bosque-

-Que raro sujeto- dijo aura mientras veía como Green partía-

¿Que le espera a nuestros héroes?, Esta historia continuará...

*Perdón por lo último pero siempre quise escribir eso... quien a jugado pokemon esmeralda sabrá que es lo próximo que les depara o al menos se hace una idea...


End file.
